talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagleshot
An actual-size Moses Sandor, brought to you by the people at tinybandit. Basic Information Name: Moses Sandor Username: eagleshot Game: Tales of Legendia RP: Anijali (Former) Played by: Sarah (aka Celebi) Age: 17 Height: 6'0'' Weight: 146lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Orange Birthplace: The Boondocks Weapon: Spear Occupation: Bandit Chief History In Game Moses was born into a family of beast tamers. At a young age, he pursued a scrawny, young grand galf. He would call him a dumb mutt, and try to catch him, but there was a definite fondness. That galf sensed that fondness when Moses fought to protect him. When being attacked by eggbears, Moses lost his left eye trying to protect the “dumb mutt.” But, after the fight, the galf brought the unconscious boy home. It sat outside Moses’ tent for three days and three nights. That little boy had won over the heart of a grand galf, the king of all galves. But there was a saying among beast tamers. “All beasts turn wild eventually. No exception.” The village decided it was too much of a risk to keep Giet, as Moses had named him, around the village. Moses’ family gave him a choice: abandon Giet or be exiled from the village. Moses, without hesitation, chose exile. He left his village with Giet and his friend, Csaba. They traveled to the Legacy, picking up other beast tamers and fighters that were drawn in my Moses’ bright spirit. They settled on the Legacy as a notorious bandit gang. They looted, pillaged, and were a general nuisance to the people on the ship. But Moses had a main goal: to find sacred eres, which was rumored to move mountains and part seas. But, to get sacred eres, one had to win the approval of a gaet. Moses, unable to find one, decided to kidnap someone who would. That’s how Moses Sandor got involved in the war against Crusand. He kidnapped the Merines, Shirley Fennes, and demanded she tell him where he could get sacred eres. Meanwhile, Senel Coolidge on one side, and the Crusand army on the other, were all preparing to go in and take her back by force. Senel and company managed to make their way to Moses’ hideout, but soon the Crusand army was at their doorstep. Moses stayed behind to face the army with his boys, while Csaba helped Senel and company escape out the back way. Next time we see Moses, he interrupts a battle plan against the Crusand army. The main party has a nice plan laid out, when suddenly Moses and his bandits come swooping down to attack. While the main battle rages, Moses follows the main party into the Waterways. After discovering that Senel’s been trying to protect his sister this whole time, he insists on joining the group. He explains, also, that he just doesn’t like the way Crusand operates. So, Moses joins the party, helping out in his own way. He’s the only person with a real knack for getting around the Forest of No Return, and he’s not too shabby in a fight. Although, upon running into the ruins of his camp, he’s driven to rage. Cashel the Phantom tells Moses that his bandits were murdered, and he almost snaps. This rage festers until he and Jay team up to defeat him at the Crusand headquarters on the Legacy. After the Crusand War ends, Moses discovers that his boys managed to escape, and that Cashel was only playing with his mind. When Shirley becomes the Merines, Moses is one of the people who keeps believing. His strong feelings about family lead him to believe that everything will work out okay. When Jay suggests Senel may fail, and what needs to be done in that case, Moses violently objects. Only after realizing that Jay was trying to take that burden off the rest of them does he calm down. After the events of the Merines pass, Moses spends a month out in the wild, spending time with Giet. But soon he’s brought back to town, where the entire main party reconnects to take care of black mist that has been plaguing the Legacy. The mist infects Giet, who had been having trouble with his natural beast instincts. People start getting attacked, and all signs point to Giet. At first, Moses insist that it couldn’t be Giet. But as evidence starts to pile up, he loses confidence. Moses had been thinking, ever since he was exiled, on how to stop Giet from going wild. But he was out of time, and with no answer. After Giet attacked the bandit camp, wounding most of Moses’ men, Moses resolved to fight. He begged the group for their help, because he knew he couldn’t win alone. They agreed, and confronted Giet at the old bandit lair where the party first met Moses and Giet. It was then the dark mist manifested itself, and the real fight began. The party put down the mist, and Moses dispelled the darkness residing in Giet. Even then, however, the two knew things couldn’t go back to how they were. They were about to fight again, when Norma and Jay interrupted. They suggested that Giet simply live in the Quiet Lands, where there was no one he could hurt. Moses and Giet shared a tearful goodbye, with Moses promising to return and see his old friend some day. Until then, the two are always together in the deepest part of their beings. Moses wears a ring woven from the hairs on Giet’s mane. The dark mist grew stronger though, eventually resulting in the coming of Schwartz. Schwartz wanted to reduce the world to nothingness, but the main party refused to let that happen. Moses joined with the rest to put down Schwartz, and bring peace back to the world. Anijali This roleplay died, but Moses was there long enough to be acquainted with a Colette. It was a hellish, modern landscape where Moses was extremely confused with the technology. Thankfully, he got chucked out of there. ToDR Part 1 Moses filled in the 'lovable oaf' role he was born for. He got quite used to the place, excitedly seeing Grune again, and meeting Stella. He even promised to take the younger Chloe camping, which led to future troubles for my_butt_wins. Otherwise he just hung around and bothered Jays. He generally accepts wishuponaleaf as the Jay from his world, and wants to change astheweapon into a more friendly Jay. He may or may not still attempt this. Here's hoping he doesn't die. ToDR Part 2 Moses vanished for four months, and then reappeared. He now has to deal with the fact that Little Chloe is enamored with the other him, Vaclav invaded while he was out, and there is a chick-Jay and chick-Senel. His concerns about the significance of a female Jay have lead both Jay's to be quite mad at him. So he went camping to make a plan. It didn't really work, but he did come back and meet Sophie Coolidge- his unofficial niece because Senel is his unofficial bro. Insisting on 'celebrating,' Moses took Senel out drinking. The result was a mix of horrible and awesome. In his drunk state, Moses ended up unintentionally confessing to Jay. Then getting ridiculously happy when Jay said he had nothing to be angry at the bandit about. Of course, Moses and Senel were caught by the LAW TRAIN and tossed in jail. That postponed Moses and Jay having any real conversation about it... until a few days later. Jay simply said "Yes" and the two returned to their usual arguments. Moses decided to take an other-Senel, whose heart had been broken, out camping for a few days. When he came back, he discovered Jay was missing. This started the epic quest to GET JAY BACK FROM MOTHERFUCKING SOLON. Meanwhile, yeah, the sun was being blocked out, but Moses has special priorities. Relationships Jay wishuponaleaf Moses' galpal Moses' boytoy Moses' "little brother" Moses' boyfriend. Without a Jay to bother, property damage caused by Moses would increase by tenfold. One day, he will win an argument without using the "You're short!" defense. One day. This Jay was angry with him because Moses claimed the boy never had any "manly feelings". He hoped that would distract Jay from the fact he earlier admitted he looked at Jay's legs. Currently, however, the two got together. As Jay puts it, "And I've got a headache already." astheweapon Moses secretly wants to 'save' this Jay. After all, no one wants to let their little brother remain a tool of a creepy, blonde, power-hungry creep. oneringingbell SON OF A BITCH, IT'S A CHICK-JAY. A chick-Jay who is now mad at him after the events of the "manly feelings" thread. We can't right blame her, because the discussion did get to her tits. foundmycalling More proof that no Jay can ever escape a Moses. And every Jay thinks he's soft in the head. Senel Coolidge alliance-marine It's Senel, man! They're best buds, but not in the suggestive manner he and Jay are. Although, once, it got a bit gay. Otherwise, Moses is completely supportive of Senel and Stella. Moses got to see his wings while drunk, and has also met their daughter. pouvoirdongles SON OF A BITCH, IT'S A CHICK-SENEL. glowingfists SON OF A BITCH, IT'S A CHICK-SENEL. But, after running into her while she was a guy, they've become a bit closer. Moses was around to teach her/him how to move around in the new body. Granted, he did this by relentlessly attacking him... but, hey, it got Sena to move! And she does realize that's Moses' own, dumb way of helping. overprotects An AU!Senel that Moses takes campin'. Falls under the Bro-by-Association Law. Norma Beatty pompomhairtie DAMNIT, BUBBLES, STOP SUGGESTING WEIRD THINGS ABOUT CHICK-JAY. normasthebest This Norma is secretly the cause of every unfavorable event ever. Chloe Valens gonnabebatman Little Chloe! Moses quickly tried to big-brother her, without screwing up the space-time continuum. This eventually led to a camping trip that never happened... but my_butt_wins was more than willing to fill in the role. Although that ended badly. Moses finally did run into the younger Chloe, and tried to set the record straight, resulting in one of the first really serious Moses moments. He may or may not have horribly failed at it. ttlynotbatman Big... Little C! Seeing her always makes Moses feel guilty. But, deep down, he knows he don't control who 'e falls in love with... Moses Sandor my_butt_wins The other him! He recently confronted him about Little Chloe, but they both decided it was Norma's fault. big_bro_complex The other him that wears a shirt! HSAU!Moses was one of the first people Moses really admitted his thing for Jay to. Of course, this made HSAU!Moses realize his own less-than-brotherly feelings... hot_amazonian SON OF A BITCH, IT'S A CHICK-ME. THAT'S DATIN' SENEL. (More to be filled in later)